ChoroKara OS
by KenKress
Summary: Pequeños relatos sobre el curioso enamoramiento de Choromatsu sobre su hermano mayor. 1. Un Buen Día. 2. Egoísta Enamorado. 3. Verde Esperanza.
1. Un Buen Día.

**Un Buen Dia.**

Parecía que iba a ser agradable, últimamente su relación con Karamatsu estaba mas tranquila, no podía negar que su investigación lo había obligado a buscar la manera de pasar mas tiempo a lado del mayor, cosa complicada ya que se tenia que enfrentar a sus hermanos por ella.

Osomatsu era el mayor, Karamatsu no estaba obligado a cuidarlo o algo asi, pero todos sabia que el primero era fan de la atención y bueno, realmente amaba tener al segundo cerca, a pesar de todo era quien mas atención le prestaba y si hacia algo, casi cualquier cosa que pudiera causarle felicidad era felicitado, claro que con eso también obtenía dinero, debía robarle la atención al mayor.

Ichimatsu parecía odiar al segundo, pero el lo sabia por muchas razones y es que había llegado a hablar con el cuarto poco después de que comenzó a alejarse del de azul, que no era exactamente odio, de forma complicada obtenía la atención del mayor, que lo consentia para tratar de obtener su cariño y tal vez algo de aprecio, aunque también era porque quería a su hermano y aunque lo negara sabia que el de morado se sentía feliz con la atención de su hermano, era un poco cruel en pensar en quitarle aquello al cuarto, pues en el ranking de los que menos atención obtenían el estaba en segundo lugar, solo después de si mismo.

Jyushimatsu era complicado, quizá el mas problemático para sus sentimientos, era uno de los que mas tiempo pasaba a lado del segundo y tenia bastante confianza del mismo, ademas de lastimarse constantemente, muchas veces salían juntos, a jugar beisbol, a comprar cosas, en casa Karamatsu solía prepararle algunas cosas si tenia hambre y cantaban juntos, pero aunque competía con el quinto por la atención del mayor era imposible quitarsela, ¡Cuando estaban juntos se veían tan lindos y su amor por el de azul como hombre y su amor por el de amarillo por ser su hermano menor definitivamente no ayudaban a su corazon!.

Todomatsu era uno de sus peores enemigos, al igual que Osomatsu era fan de la atención y al ser el mas pequeño también reclamaba ser el mas consentido por todos, aunque mas por Karamatsu, obtener dinero para ropa y accesorios no se le dificultaba, el sabia que podía obtenerlo, si el tenia se lo daba, si no tenia lo conseguía, ademas de eso siempre se apoyaba en el, pero lo peor era que al ser el primero en despertar normalmente veía al sexto aferrado al cuerpo del segundo en un molesto abrazo, debía de alejarlo.

Si, la tenia difícil, pues en el ranking de importancia para Karamatsu era quien tenia seguramente el quinto y ultimo lugar, no era que culpara al segundo, era su culpa, siempre mostrándose altanero y confiado, reclamando no necesitar a ninguno de sus hermanos y poder arreglar sus problemas solo, lo malo fue que por ello mismo el de azul casi no lo procuraba, "El puede solo", seguramente eso pensaba, por primera vez odio la idea de ser el mas independiente.

El sol brillaba, era un buen día, no hacia frió, pero tampoco hacia calor, el segundo y el quinto se encontraban armando un rompecabezas y el solo los miraba con adoracion, no sabia cual era la razón pero siempre que veía a sus hermanos así se imaginaba una pequeña pero linda familia, definitivamente si tuviera que elegir a alguno de sus hermanos a parte de Karamatsu ese seria Jyushimatsu.

El ambiente era bueno y tranquilo para los 4 presentes, pues aunque era poco notorio por casi no hacer ruido Ichimatsu se mostraba en la esquina de la habitación sentado solo mirando a sus hermanos como el lo hacia, sabia que no era el único que pensaba que eso era adorable, pues sus actitudes inocentes combinaban perfectamente.

El único ruido presente eran los gritos emocionados de el de amarillo al encontrar una pieza que encajaba con otra y las palabras de felicitaciones junto a unas risas de ambos, realmente quería que todos sus días fueran así de lindos, pero era en definitiva imposible, aun así disfrutaba de ese momento.

Miro abajo con calma, el monedero que Karamatsu le había dado lo guardaba con cariño y de una forma bastante cuidadosa lo usaba, hace unos días había obtenido algo de dinero en el pachinko, fue una suerte que sus hermanos no se enteraran de ello, aun así era suficiente para poder obtener algo.

Se levanto calmadamente dejando la revista de Nyaa-chan que había comprado hace tiempo, a decir verdad era vieja, la conservaba con cuidado, pero no había querido comprar la que había salido justo esa semana, tenia dinero pero el no podia, había algo que quería mas.

\- Karamatsu-nii-san, Jyushimatsu, ¿Quieren ir por una crepa?, yo invito -

De alguna forma la emoción en la cara del quinto le alegro, sabia que el segundo también estaba feliz, aunque le preocupaba si era por la crepa o por haber sido invitado, no era tonto y se daba cuenta que le dolía ser ignorado, aunque por el casi nunca lo era, era imposible ignorar a la persona que amas.

\- No puedo negarme si es una invitación de ti mi querido brother Choromatsu -

Escucho las palabras del contrario con una leve sonrisa, no solo quería atención, quería su cariño y le agradaba ganarlo granito a granito, sabia que su hermano lo amaba, pero aun así quería que lo amara mas, aunque esto no lo hacia por ganarse a Karamatsu, esta vez solo quería ver a sus hermanos y a su amado feliz.

\- ¡Yey, Crepa, Crepa! -

Gritaba emocionado el quinto que estaba saltando en la sala con una gran sonrisa como siempre, suspiro y sin esperar respuesta del segundo su mirada se dirigió al cuarto que estaba aun en la esquina y camino hacia el, claro que quería específicamente la atención de Karamatsu, pero Ichimatsu le importaba aunque le fuera complicado convivir con el.

\- Vamos Ichimatsu, si llega Osomatsu-nii-san me quitara el dinero, hace algo de calor así que debemos apresurarnos antes de que se termine el helado de vainilla -

Menciono sonriendo a su hermano pequeño, el de morado pareció sorprendido, a el no le había preguntado, su relacion era un poco complicada, sin embargo aun asi, solía charlar con el de vez en cuando, de forma extrañamente sincera, por lo que le conocía bastante bien.

\- Tch... Espero que no se acabe... -

Escucho en respuesta mientras el mismo se levantaba del suelo y metía sus manos en sus bolsillos, Choromatsu amaba a sus hermanos, pero en definitiva esos 3 eran sus favoritos, aunque si hablábamos de amar como hermanos Karamatsu no configuraba ahí.

Así pronto los 4 salieron de la casa hablando tranquilamente, Choromatsu miraba a sus hermanos, Jyushimatsu mencionaba alegremente a Ichimatsu sobre la crepa y este le escuchaba con calma asintiendo, mientras tanto el solo miraba a Karamatsu sonreir, definitivamente era un buen día.

 **Hey, espero que les guste este primer capitulo, lo he decidido hacer con un tono mas familiar y dulce.**

 **Esta historia ya la he subido a Wattpad con el mismo nombre, pero tambien queria subirla aqui.**

 **Cabe aclarar que esto es una historia "OS" (One-Shots), en el que recibiré pedidos de la pareja en cuestión.**


	2. Egoísta Enamorado.

**Egoista Enamorado.**

El sonido del ventilador resonaba en la habitación donde ahora mismo estaban 4 de los sextillizo, Jyushimatsu estaba entrenando como siempre, incomprensible con tanto calor que hacia aquel dia y Todomatsu simplemente había salido, no era que no le importara saber a donde iria, pero prefería no preguntarle.

Los 4 matsuno mayores estaban haciendo distintas cosas, Karamatsu miraba su rostro en el espejo sonriente como siempre, mientras que Choromatsu a su lado marcaba distintas cosas, nuevamente estaba buscando empleo que seguramente no conseguiria, Osomatsu tan solo estaba recostado en el piso mirando seguramente porno, mientras que en la esquina solo estaba Ichimatsu jugando con uno de sus amigos felinos.

Mientras buscaba empleo y anotaba ciertos lugares y horarios a momentos su mirada se desviaba a la persona a su lado, se veia perfectamente lindo ese dia como normalmente, pero sentia que cada dia lo veia aun mas atractivo, había decido des-enamorarse de el, por lo que buscaba cosas buenas y malas de su hermano, por lo menos esa era su principal intencion, hasta que los buenos celos atacaron.

Inicio del Flashback*

Miraba atentamente la escena que seguramente parecería linda a muchos, pero a el no, Ichimatsu se había caído y lastimado, por lo que ahora Karamatsu atendía sus heridas con total atencion, el sabia que a pesar de todo el segundo apreciaba demasiado al cuarto y se notaba en la especial atención que le ponia, literalmente parecía que estaba curando las heridas de dios, pues lo hacia con tanta delicadeza que parecía un experto.

Dejando de lado que Karamatsu se la paso un largo rato curando las heridas del cuarto después estuvo todo el día llenándolo de mimos, le había preparado algunos pancakes (Que hay que especificar unicamente se los preparo a el de morado), le dio algunos dulces, le dio dinero y demás.

Pero lo peor no fuera la atención exagerada que obtuvo Ichimatsu por unos cuantos raspones, si no sus hermanos, entre todos era imposible no ser egoistas con algunas cosas y no negaría que el también lo era, una de esas cosas era la atención de el segundo, pues aunque no era el mayor de los hermanos era el que mas consentia y ante la llegada del quinto, el sexto e inclusive el mayor todos obtuvieron algo, una nueva pelota, una funda para celular y dinero para pachinko, claro, todos a excepción suya que solo se quedo en una esquina sufriendo y quejándose a murmullos, maldiciendo a sus hermanos.

Fin del flashback*

Ese dia su hermano usaba su ropa de verano, una camiseta sin mangas brillante con su rostro y un short corto, no negaria que aun le parecia algo doloroso, pero a decir verdad esa vestimenta le gustaba y la odiaba, le gustaba ya que le permitia tener la apetitosa imagen de las bien torneadas piernas de su hermano, pero le disgustaba no ser el unico que le viera asi, aun asi realmente debia de estar enfermo, pues las ideas pervertidas comenzaron a aparecer inevitablemente.

Trato de distraerse pensando en algo mas pero era casi imposible, cuando menos lo notaba su mirada volvia al de azul, cosa que odiaba, por la que no evito golpearse la cara contra la mesa tratando de evitar esos terribles pensamientos.

El sonido del golpe sobre salto a los presentes, haciendo que la revista cayera sobre la cara del mayor e incluso hizo que el gato con el que jugaba Ichimatsu se alejara asustado por el estruendo, cosa que entristecio al menor de los presentes, ambos pensaban reclamar pero no pudieron.

\- ¡¿Choromatsu, te encuentras bien?!, ¿Que sucede brother? -

Era claro que en el tono de voz del segundo hijo habia clara preocupacion presente, su espejo se habia caido y tal vez se habia agrietado, pero poco le importaba, era raro que el de verde hiciera ese tipo de cosas.

Sin pensarlo demasiado penso que tal vez se sentia mal, cosa que el tomo mas enserio al notar la cara de su hermano menor casi del todo rojiza, seguramente su hermano se habia enfermado, eso era malo.

\- ¡Parece que tienes fiebre hermano...! -

Escucho que el contrario menciono, no se sentia mal ni nada asi, sabia que su rostro estaba rojo, pero era solo por aquellos asquerosos e impuros pensamientos sobre acercarse y tomar ahi mismo a su hermano mayor, pero no podia, aun asi, era su oportunidad para ser mimado.

\- Lo siento... ¿Podrias cuidarme Karamatsu...? -

Pregunto en tono bajo, no le importaba que fuera raro ya que nadie le pediria eso al exagerado de su hermano, incluso si lo escuchaban y comenzaban a burlarse no le importaba, queria un poco de atencion aunque fuera fingiendo que se habia enfermado.

\- ¡No te preocupes brother, cuidare de ti! -

Escucho el tercero que hasta ahora se habia quedado callado, era agradable el tacto del mayor sobre su rostro, seguro que era tonto, pero al ser el mas serio y cercano a la "edad" de Karamatsu era el hermano menor del mismo menos concentido, incluso Ichimatsu que solia golpearlo e insultarlo era inevitablemente mimado por el segundo, pero el no, algo que quisiera o no admitir le molestaba, por lo que amaba obtener aunque fuera un poco de atencion del mayor.

Se removio un poco dejandose caer hacia atras casi como si estuviera a nada de desmayarse haciendo una mueca fingida de dolor, sabia que su hermano no lo notaria, todos lo sabia, Karamatsu era el mas ingenuo de todos, era una persona horrible, lo sabia, pero no queria que su atencion fuera robada nuevamente por alguno de sus otros hermanos.

\- ¡Brother! -

Escucho decir de su hermano que pronto lo atrapo y se encargo de cargarlo para llevarlo a la habitacion, realmente parecia haber funcionado, el lo habia notado, sus hermanos miraban en silencio la extraña escena, notaba algo de molestia en sus rostros y es que el no era tonto, sabia que Osomatsu amaba tener la atencion de todos incluida la de Karamatsu, y aunque era un secreto, sabia que como hermano Ichimatsu era egoista, demasiado, detestaba que la atencion de "Kusomatsu" estuviera en el de rojo o el de verde, solo toleraba que la atencion le fuera robada por el quinto y sexto.

Ignoro lo que pudieran sentir sus hermanos, era horrible como hermano, pero, tan solo queria un poco de atencion de parte de su hermano, atencion que nunca le dejaban obtener, era como si directamente intentaran evitar que se la diera, aunque no tenia nada de logica eso.

Su hermano le acomodo recargado sobre la pared mientras acomodaba el futon en el suelo rapidamente, estaba seguro que lo habia hecho en un tiempo record pues no paso mucho antes de ser acomodado en el mismo donde tan solo se relajo.

\- No te preocupes Choromatsu, te cuidare para que te recuperes rapido, ¿Hay algo que quieras? -

Escucho mientras que veia a su mirarlo, se habia levantado, seguramente iria por las cosas, Karamatsu era bueno en eso, de hecho pensaba que seria una buena enfermera... y de nuevo aquellos pensamientos pervertidos aparecieron, teniendo que ser cuidadoso, pero por lo menos ahora si sucedia un "problema" minimo estaba cubierto.

\- Karamatsu-nii-san... Tengo hambre... Okaa-san salio, asi que, ¿podrias preparar algo para mi? -

Le pidio en un susurro bajo, aparentando claramente que estaba en mal estado, por lo que su hermano se alarmó asintiendo rápidamente al pedido, no quería que su hermano sufriera porque ese día su Mom no se encontrara en casa.

\- Claro, tratare de no tardarme, si te sientes peor puedes gritarme, estaré atento -

Escucho decir al mayor que salio rápidamente de la habitación y a penas se fue este se levanto cerrando la puerta bien para comenzar a masturbarse, sabia que era asqueroso, se odiaba, pero, no podía evitarlo, era culpa de Karamatsu por verse tan bien con esa ropa.

Fue horrible para si mismo estar haciendo eso con sus malos pensamientos sobre su hermano mayor, pero le encantaba, incluso asi, sentía que el realmente lo excitaba mas que cualquier otra cosa, por lo que realmente no tardo mucho en venirse, realmente se había apresurado, no quería que su hermano notara que estaba bien, mucho menos quería que llegara alguno de sus demás hermanos y lo viera en el acto.

Limpio rápidamente y mas calmado tan solo se volvió a recostar esperando, el tiempo fue algo lento pero no le importo demasiado, a decir verdad lo único que deseaba realmente era a su hermano, claro, el seguía pensando que podía deshacer esos sentimientos, pero no parecía ser posible.

Tras unos 10 minutos mas un delicioso aroma paso suavemente por su nariz, su comida estaba lista, Karamatsu era el único de sus hermanos que podía cocinar bien eso era bueno de muchas formas, escucho los pasos acercarse a su persona y tan solo suspiro con una sonrisa algo débil para mirar a su hermano que entraba a la habitación campante con una charola.

\- Se que hace calor, pero he pensado en que algo de caldo de pollo podría ayudar, ademas te he traído algo de helado para contrarrestar y jugo de naranja, dicen que la vitamina "C" es importante para la salud -

Escucho asintiendo, vaya que su hermano le había llevado algo bastante bueno, estaba siendo consentido y eso le encantaba demasiado, era tan agradable ser mimado.

Se enderezo levemente y tomo la cuchara aun manteniendo aquella fingida debilidad, pero de forma torpe la dejo caer, seguro que se veía estupido, pero había otra cosa que el quería conseguir, mas y mas mimos.

\- Rayos... Realmente me cuesta hacerlo... Karamatsu, tal vez te he pedido mucho... pero... ¿podrías ayudarme a comer?, me siento muy mal y no puedo ni levantar la cuchara, me siento tan inútil... -

Comento bajando la mirada y pronto noto que sus actos habían funcionado completamente, ¿Soy alguien malo?, se cuestiono mientras abría la boca levemente para tomar aquel caldo ofrecido por su hermano que lo alimentaba calmadamente.

 **Ya aquí el segundo capitulo.**

 **Vaya, a que no esperaban tanto egoismo de Egomatsu.**

 **Cabe aclarar que esto es un libro "OS" (One-Shots), en el que recibiré pedidos de la pareja en cuestión.**


	3. Verde Esperanza.

**Verde Esperanza.**

Suspiro pesadamente mirando al suelo un momento, realmente era algo curioso, el día de hoy sus hermanos habían salido desde temprano y lo habían dejado solo nuevamente, se sentía infeliz y mediocre, aun le costaba comprender porque hacían ese tipo de cosas, pues no recordaba haber hecho algo malo.

Se removió incomodamente sobre el sofa, el sonido en ese momento era nulo y por ende el silencio que había en ese lugar le parecía inevitablemente doloroso, bajo la mirada y no evito apretar su puño golpeando el sofa, se sentía tan solo en ese momento que no evito llorar un poco.

El silencio se mantuvo mientras notaba las pequeñas gotas de agua recorrer sus mejillas lentamente mojando suavemente su hoodie, realmente era doloroso estar solo y ser ignorado, se sentía pesado, se sentía invisible.

El sonido de la puerta se hizo presente por lo que rápidamente limpio sus ojos colocándose sus adorados lentes de sol, los cuales servían de aliados para ocultar su frustración, sonriendo falsamente como siempre, volviendo a su habitual actuación, mirando a la persona que pronto se mostro frente a el.

\- Veo que has llegado brother -

Canturreo con su particular tono, sonriendo al ver a su hermano, si el se quedara tan solo un rato minimamente ya no se sentiria tan solo, aun asi su hermano no contesto, eso le hizo sentirse ignorado, por lo menos hasta que este se acerco a el con una sonrisa.

\- Karamatsu-nii-san, fui a comprar algunas cosas y vi esto, pense que te gustaria asi que la compre para ti -

La mirada de sorpresa en el rostro del mayor era realmente notoria, eso era inesperado, sus manos temblaron de forma inevitablemente al tomar la revista ofrecida por el tercero, aunque tan pronto como la tomo la solto pellizcando su brazo, ¡no era un sueño!.

\- E...Esto es sorpresivo brother, aunque agradezco infinitamente el great present -

Su voz había temblado, normalmente no le costaba actuar cuando sucedía algo predecible, pero en ese momento había sucedido algo que realmente había sido nuevo para el y no evitaba sentirse emocionado, por lo que no evito derramar unas lagrimas mas, había sido herido por sus hermanos y eso había curado aquella herida.

Tomo la revista de moda mirándola con real aprecio, normalmente no le daban regalos, mucho menos sus hermanos y menos de ese tipo, se sentía bastante feliz, así que dejando esta de lado se lanzo a su hermano menor para abrazarlo cayendo ambos al suelo, estaba realmente alegre.

\- ¡¿Eh?!, ¡¿Q...que haces Ka...Karamatsu-nii-san?! -

Parecía sorprendido por la acción, pero no había enojo en su tono, mas bien verguenza, bueno, considerando sus edades abrazarse era algo raro, pero el de azul no podía evitarlo, realmente estaba muy feliz y emocionado, su little Choromatsu había cambiado su día, el sunshine le sonría nuevamente.

La cara del tercero ardía completamente por la verguenza, esperaba un agradecimiento en grande, pero no un abrazo, aunque no negaba que le hacia muy feliz, se dio cuenta tarde de que nuevamente habían olvidado a Karamatsu, por lo que a medio camino decidió regresar y en lo que caminaba vio aquella revista, realmente no quería gastar su dinero, pues de hacerlo ya no le alcanzaría para ir al conciento de Nya-chan, pero, aunque en principio lo pensó ahora mismo no se arrepentia.

\- Lo lamento brother, pero no pude evitarlo -

Menciono el mayor que se levantaba del cuerpo lentamente, sus lentes se habían caído, pero no le importo, aun asi, al verlo Choromatsu noto que aquello realmente había afectado a su hermano, pues sus ojos estaban hinchados, ¿cuanto había llorado antes de que el llegara?.

Suspiro y no hizo mas que tomar el brazo del azul jalandolo hacia el para abrazarlo tambien, noto algo de sorpresa por parte del contrario, pero no importaba, le alegraba ser quien hiciera feliz a su hermano, a su amado.

\- Karamatsu-nii-san, te quiero -

Menciono en voz baja pero audible, era la primera vez que decía algo así en voz alta pero no le importaba, tan solo río un poco al notar el sonrojo de su hermano, que pronto se separo de el.

\- ¡Yo también te quiero Choromatsu! -

No evito sentirse terriblemente avergonzado por las palabras del mayor, mas porque parecía que le había dado menos vergüenza decirlo que escucharlo, realmente era complicado y así tan solo ambos se rieron con tranquilidad.

\- Choromatsu, vayamos por un helado, yo invito -

Menciono el segundo separándose de su hermano levantándose y extendiendo su mano al menor que pronto la tomo para ayudarse y pararse también con tranquilidad.

\- Muy bien, pero espero puedas pagar uno doble -

Menciono con gracia mientras miraba al contrario colocarse la chaqueta con rapidez, ambos sabían que si querían gastar dinero debían de ocultarlo de sus hermanos, pues ambos en cuanto a lo monetario eran los mas responsables.

\- Para ti brother, será uno triple -

Menciono riendo, últimamente pasaban mas tiempo juntos que antes, pero a ninguno le molestaba, ambos tenían realmente una relación curiosa, pero era cómoda y calida, se sentían bien juntos.

 **Hey, el tercer capitulo ha aparecido, ¿les agrado?, a mi me dolió.**

 **Cabe aclarar que esto es un libro "OS" (One-Shots), en el que recibiré pedidos de la pareja en cuestión.**


End file.
